


An Accident

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Kiss, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: This was very unsexy.





	An Accident

In Mercury’s defense, he hadn’t  _meant_  to end up in his current situation.  How was  _he_  supposed to know that a part in his leg - he would find out exactly which one later - would jam?  Much less in the stands, throwing off his balance and sending him careening down onto the next row?  (Or that Emerald would  _help_  him on his way?)

He certainly did not count on falling into the blonde powerhouse of Team RWBY, and accidentally taking her with him on his trip to the combat arena floor.

Which led to their current position, with Mercury laid out on his back, and Yang using him a cushion for her… cushions.

And their lips were pressed together.

Could this get any more like a cheesy comic?

At least in the comics, the main character never had to deal with a throbbing headache from knocking skulls with a woman possibly made of more steel than he was.  Also, she was heavy, and her elbow was digging into his solar plexus.

This was very unsexy.

Once Yang seemed to register their position (oh good, so her head was probably swimming too), she drew back and her movement broke contact with his lips.  With no small amount of relief on Mercury’s part, she sat up and removed her elbow as well.  “Ouch, man!” she complained, holding her head.  “If you wanted to take me on a trip, you could’ve just asked!”

Nearby, Mercury registered a groan.  “Really, Yang?  Even now?”

“Would love to take you up on that offer,” Mercury retorted.  “But you should probably stop taking advantage of me.”

To his other side, he heard the familiar disgusted groan of his partner in crime.  “Really, Mercury?  Even now?”

Yang let out a loud laugh, climbing off him.  “My bad!”  She dusted herself off and held a hand down to him.  He took it, and she nearly wrenched his arm out of its socket in hauling him to his feet.  “You’re heavier than you look!”

Where the first groan had originated, now came the distinct sound of someone slapping their forehead.  “Sis, you don’t say that to people…”

“It’s the weight of his ego,” Emerald supplied.  “So sorry about Merc’s clumsiness!  Merc!  Apologize!”

He gave her a sidelong, suspicious glance.  “Right, like you didn’t push me over too.”  Mercury coughed as she elbowed him in the side.  “Right!  Sorry.  Very sorry.  I’ll ask permission next time I fall on you.”

The blonde grinned at him.  “You better!”


End file.
